The Error
by KingofZeroX
Summary: An error occurs in Heaven's Feel. What is this error? Nobody knows for certain, save for the cause of it. However, they do know its effects. When Rin Tohsaka attempts to summon a Saber, but gets an amnesiac Savior instead, the very fate of all those in the Holy Grail War begins to shift... After all, one error can lead to another... AU. On hiatus due to lack of inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

**Will you listen to my tale?**

* * *

"Do it, damn it! If you want her to live, then do it! Show no fear! Don't you know who the hell you are?!"

He shakily raised the object in his hand toward his head, as blood oozed from his many wounds. He shook under his own weight, for standing was nearly impossible for him. But his eyes were cold steel, like the many weapons the boy did not know he even possessed. Yet despite the pain, despite the voice in his head that told him to give up at every step, he would continue to move forward. He would mask his pain. He was too determined to fall, to give up, or to back down now. For the sake of continuing to live, he would remain standing.

_"I am the embodiment of the soul._

_Masks are my identity and my weapon."_

"Per..." The boy tried to say the word, but it evaded him.

The smallest hint of a memory came to him. He raised his head towards the sky, staring at the white moon. Why was it white? It didn't feel natural to him. He felt like he didn't belong in this place, yet it was his home for now. It was the only place he knew now. He watched the girl, the one who had become his friend and ally in this place, cry. She never cried; never even shed a single tear. It enraged him. He felt anger as he had never felt before. It was burning, flaming inferno inside him, threatening to tear him apart every time he moved. He pressed the object in his hand harder and harder against his temple. For his precious friend... for himself... He would fight! He would win! He would conquer! He would live! No, everyone would live!

"How can he remain standing?! With those wounds... Impossible! He should be dead! You should be dead!" A voice exclaimed in disbelief.

_"Forged by countless bonds in the heat of passion and tempered by love._

_Life is my choice and Death is my enemy."_

"Per..." The boy began once more.

He placed his finger on the trigger; the sensation gave him instant relief. The ghosts of his memory began to whisper to him, slowly uncovering the memories that were buried. A smile formed on his face, despite the wracking sobs of his friend and to the disbelief of his enemy. It was a feral smile. He now knew that everything would be alright. For he had the power to protect those closest to him. The power to change the world.

_"Endlessly enduring the hatred of the world,_

_I do not hesitate. I do not fail."_

"Hahaha! So you're not dead, huh? Well, let's see if you can finally face me like a man!" The same voice from earlier shouted, excited.

"Per... so..." He approached the memory, steadily drawing closer. The word was on the tip of his tongue. His body began to shake even harder with the loss of more and more blood. If things continued the way they were, he would die, but...

He had the power to do the impossible, to decide his own fate. He would not be trapped by fate, would not be led to some unknown destiny. He would not be manipulated, not be preyed upon. Even if the world stood against him, he would continue to define his own reality as long as he could protect at least one soul. He was not the victim of life.

_"For I am the Cipher,_

_I am the sacrifice."_

"Per...so..."

He was the protector of life. And this was his 10-Count Aria... his Aria of the Soul.

_"I am that which protects the world, unseen by all but those chosen few._

_In the end, I'm only just another..."_

"PERSONA!" The boy screamed, laughing as he felt power flood his veins with the simple pull of the trigger. Sweat drops began to roll down the back of his enemy, for his enemy could not hope to compete with the sheer amount of power radiating from the kid. This was because this "kid" had done it.

He remembered it.

His power. And he would use it to its full extent.

But how did it come to this? What started the Journey of this boy? How does it end? What if I told you it was just a simple error? An oversight, a small chance that none thought possible, caused this all. There was no intervention by high-powered beings that resembled humans, no magic spell or replacement used to begin this all. It was merely an accident. But even so, it caused _my_ new Journey to begin. It changed the fate of many. Perhaps for the better or maybe even for the worse. Do you want to know?

Now, I ask this of you once more: Will you listen to my tale?

* * *

**The Error**

**Chapter 1: I'm Your Master**

_"I announce! Thy body shall be under my command, my fate shall be determined by thy sword! Follow the call of the Holy Grail. If thou wouldst obey this mind and this reason, obey me! Then I shall entrust my fate to your sword...!"_

_— Rin Tohsaka_

* * *

"I'm your Master." The girl declared once more. My vision was still blurry. I shakily stood to my feet from this... this throne of debris I found myself on. Did I crash in from the ceiling or what? The room had expensive looking furniture as well... that I crashed through. I couldn't make out any details about her. My head hurt. Where was I? Who was I? And since when was I a slave to this girl?

"No. No, you're not. Shut up and let me gather my thoughts. Whatever you have to say can wait, girl-I've-never-seen-before-in-my-life. Ow, my head." I replied once more, still trying to get my bearings. Why was my mind so... empty? Damn, did a truck hit me? How could I miss that? I hope somebody got it on video. I'd like to be able to see what face I made when I got it. I don't think I've ever been hit by a truck before. It seems like something that would stick out in my... blank memory. Being an amnesiac sucks.

"Yes. I. Am. I-I have the Command Spell to prove it!" She was angry. What was this about Command Spells? Do I have a slave brand or something? Or was she and I playing some sort of magical S&M game and I forgot halfway through? Nah, that can't be it. I'm not dressed for the occasion. I was wearing some sort of... school uniform. How old was I? Did I go to school? What school? I took a step forward.

"Girl, I have no idea what the hell you are talking about. If you keep yelling at this poor amnesiac, then I'm gonna slap you. I think I'm strong enough for it to hurt, too." My vision was so clearing up. I began to see the features of the girl who called herself my "master". This girl in front of me... she was pretty angry and upset. Apparently, me denying her as my master was angering her greatly. I may have also... accidentally... provoked her as well. I'm... not going to go into the details.

"Amnesiac...?" She looked at the clock on the wall and her frown deepened. She threw her hands up in the air. "Aaaugh! I messed it up! I knew this would happen! You don't even look like a Saber!" She was pointing at me. Saber? What was this girl talking about? A saber is a sword, right? Even so, the way she said it was insulting.

"Messed what up? And why do you think I would be a sword? And even if I'm not a sword, I still think I'm sharp. Huh, get it?" I said with a smile, cracking a horrible, horrible pun. I don't even know if it counted as a pun. Pun... it reminded me of someone. Someone I hated. Traitor? That was the word I had associated with that locked memory in my mind. I wonder what it meant? Who was the traitor? The girl glared at me. Apparently, she wasn't in a mood for a pun. Shame.

"Is this some sort of joke to you?!" She said angrily. I decided to keep a straight face for the duration of our time we spent talking. It felt more... natural, as if I normally always kept a straight face. I could make her laugh later.

"No... It's not a joke. Look, I don't know who you are or who I am. I wake up being told I have to be a servant to someone I've never met before in my life against my will and when I try to get my head on straight, I get yelled at. Personally, I think I have more of a right to get angry then you do. I don't even _know_ you. However, I'm not going to yell. I'm not going to get mad. I'm going to figure out why I'm here and who I am calmly like an adult. So, I want you to answer this: Why am I here? And who are you?" I meant to ask who I was, but those words seemed to come out instead, as if the ghosts of my memories were influencing me. The girl seemed to calm down. I had a feeling she was normally like this. Calm one moment, and full of energy the next.

She had these brilliant, big blue eyes and long dark hair. She'd be the type that was popular with the boys. The type that could get any boy she wanted. I kind of... didn't like that. A memory seemed tied to that category of girl, although this girl had a different air about her. Odd. She took in another shaky breath in an attempt to completely calm herself. It seemed to work as she began to speak calmer and her posture became more relaxed.

"...I'm Rin. Rin Tohsaka of the Tohsaka family of magi. And I... summoned you here for a reason. You're a Heroic Spirit, my Servant. We're supposed to fight in the Holy Grail War together, although I was hoping to summon someone else. No offense, I'm just a little disappointed and it comes out more when I'm... upset. You'll do fine." She said it as if she was reassuring herself... I'm still offended. "Anyway, we're supposed to form a contract now. You know... you agree to fight for me so we can get the Holy Grail?" I shook my head. I had no idea what she was saying. "Geez... you should know this type of stuff. I'm the one who summoned you, a part of the war itself. Shouldn't you already know about these things?" She said, looking off to the side as she did so.

To be honest, this all sounded outlandish and weird. I didn't want to go fight in some strange war. I didn't even know if this girl was telling the truth, but... the way she spoke convinced me. She said this all like she had been taught about it from birth. Which she probably was. And I didn't have any other explanation than hers. Although it didn't make much sense, it was all I had right now. The least I could do was go along with it.

"Well, at least we can be civil. And, seeing as I have no other options due to being an amnesiac and you're the only person I now know, I'll fight with you in this war. If I'm a part of this war like you say, then I should be able to remember things about myself along the way. I may not be who you wanted, but I'm who you have. So from now on, we're **partners**. Not Master and slave or Servant or whatever your fetish is," I said. Oooh. She got angry at that part. Well, I guess I should finish this up before she explodes again. "Call me... Savior, Rin-san. I think that is my... class? I'm in a class? Well, it explains the school uniform at least." I said, using her given name, as opposed to her family name. I didn't mean it to be rude, but...

"Don't just go using my first name. We hardly know one another..." She scolded me for that. This time she managed not to yell at least. She let out an irritated sigh. Things must not be going the way she expected. "Fine, I'll accept your offer to be partners, but I'll be the _senior_ partner. That means I'll call the shots." She still took offense, though I could tell she was slightly happy at my consenting to fight with her. I nodded affirmatively as I brushed my hair out of my eyes. It was blue. I had blue hair. Did I dye my hair? No, it was natural. How... odd. So... I'm a blue-haired Savior in a school uniform. Brilliant. That's all I know about myself.

Oh, and apparently I'm now partnered with a girl who wants to fight in a war for the Holy Grail.

Sounds fun.

* * *

The Holy Grail.

A Noble Phantasm so powerful it can grant the wish of whoever obtains it, whether it be good or evil. Its origin is unknown, yet it is certain that it never received the blood of God. However, it matches the power of the one of legend. Wars have been waged over the centuries to obtain it, to gain that singular wish. A great ritual is needed in order to obtain it, one that has been practiced for those hundreds of years. Seven magi would gather for a miracle to perform. They would summon the Holy Grail. However, fighting eventually broke out as to who would obtain the Grail. The seven magi used the Grail's power to summon Servants to fight. Now, they continue to fight in the Holy Grail Wars. Seven Masters and seven Servants are be chosen to compete. The last Master and Servant standing would both get their wishes. Only one pair could survive. The Master would be the magus, the summoner of the Servant. They would gain three Command Spells to give three absolute commands to their Servant. Commands that would make something ordinarily impossible become possible. The Servant would be a being known as a Heroic Spirit, an individual with immense power who made their mark on history. A legendary figure, perhaps even one who fought for the Grail itself once before. The magic to create such beings came from the Holy Grail itself. The Heaven's Feel, also known as the third sorcery, allows materialization of the soul. Life after death. Immortality. But as this is seen as a contradiction against nature, the materialized Servant needs a constant supply of prana, magical energy, from their Master to stay materialized.

However, this process is by no means perfect.

* * *

**A Few Hours of Explanation Later...**

* * *

"I've never heard of the Savior class before. You don't even look like a Heroic Spirit. You look like a modern teenager, like you're my age. Are you sure you don't remember anything?" Rin asked me as we sat in her living room hours later. Rin had a mansion. She was from a rich family of magi or something like that. Magic? It existed. The revelation should have surprised, but I felt that somewhere in my memory I already knew it existed. I soaked up all the other information she told me like a sponge. I was in Fuyuki City in Japan. There was a Holy Grail War about to begin and I had to fight all the other Masters and Servants to get the Holy Grail and be granted a wish. I honestly didn't want to kill anyone. When I voiced this concern she frowned and told me I only had to defeat the Servants, though killing the Masters seemed much quicker.

As for the wish, Rin just wanted to win at any cost. She was a bit ruthless and it felt like she had something to prove. And she was fiercely competitive. If I had a wish... well, I didn't know what to do with it, but this girl would die if I wasn't there to protect her. After hearing everything, I knew I had to step in. I couldn't let that happen. She was, despite her shouting, a nice girl. I guess you could just say I had a feeling that she was a lot nicer than she appeared. Her life was on the line here. And according to her, if she died then I would disappear. She was supposedly giving me magic, or prana as she called it, to keep me in this world.

"No, I don't. I have this holster at my side with a gun in it, but it doesn't seem to shoot bullets. That and I have these. Just these few things, my uniform, and my life." I pulled an mp3 player with headphones out of my jacket pocket. Just touching the headphones seemed to almost trigger a memory associated with them. She showed slight surprise, but immediately went to thinking. This girl was an intellectual, that much was for certain.

"Maybe you're a modern day hero. It's strange, but not too far-fetched. I never heard of a modern teenager that would qualify as a Heroic Spirit, but that's not to say there isn't one. As for that gun... maybe it's for shooting something else. Maybe it isn't really a gun. That armband you're wearing is curious as well. And well, I hate to break it to you, but you're dead or at least somewhere between life and death for you to be summoned as a Servant." She said in a sympathetic tone. I decided to stop being surprised. As far as I know, I'm still alive. If I was dead, then that doesn't mean crap. I'm alive now, so I'm going to enjoy it.

"So what? I'm living and breathing right now. That's all that matters." I said plainly. She seemed surprised by my response, but then the look slowly turned into a smile. She stood to her feet. She looked better smiling. For some odd reason... I wanted to protect that smile. I didn't even know this girl, yet... I felt that way.

"That's the spirit! We'll get to work on finding you a Servant to fight. I'm sure you at least remember how to fight. Even though you don't look strong, you could specialize in something that doesn't require physical prowess like magic. Maybe you'll even remember what that weird gun is for. Although, it really stinks I don't know more about your class. If I did, it would tell me how strong you are. It makes forming a plan difficult." I nodded, not wanting to tell her the truth. That I didn't remember how to fight. I stood to my feet and stretched. I had a feeling it was going to be a long journey.

"Don't worry. You will not lose. I won't let you lose. I won't let you die. I'm more than strong enough to handle the Servants that would harm you." I said, pumped up. Her face turned slightly red at that. Aww. She blushed. I guess she is weak to heroics. I fully believed my words for some reason too. I knew I was strong. I may not remember how to use my power, but I remember that I have a lot of it. However, one question continuously nagged at me in the back of my head...

Am I alive?

"Hey, Savior. It's late. Three o' clock in the morning to be exact. Do you remember how to switch into your Spiritual Body at least?" She asked. I had no clue what she was asking of me, so I shook my head. She sighed and gestured for me to follow her.

"You're so troublesome. Well, you can use on of the rooms. This is a big house and I live alone, after all. I have to go to school in the morning though... It will be problematic if you aren't close to me at all times... I could transfer you in to the school. It would only take one quick call and a little bit of the Tohsaka family's influence. We are in charge of this area, so it should be easy." She said matter-of-factly. Well, she has quite a good bit of foresight.

"Thanks. Rin-san, you're an awesome partner." I complimented. She looked away.

"W-well, it's the least I can do for my idiotic partner who can't remember anything." She happily took the praise, despite how she tried to hide it. Then she realized something. Her gaze hardened as she focused it on me once more.

"Yep, I called you by your first name again. I don't believe in formalities! Suck iiiit!" I exclaimed as I ran away. She didn't chase me, though. Bummer. I guess she was tired. It was three o' clock in the morning...

"Come back here!"

Oops. Guess I was wrong.

She chased me for another hour before giving up and deciding to make that phone call to transfer me. From the way she smiled, I get the feeling she had fun, like she never had company in this house before. Like she never played in this house before. I put together my first impression of the first person I met here as I lay in my bed.

Rin Tohsaka was a girl that wanted to prove herself, loved to win, was an intellectual and thought things out, was quick to anger, loved to take praise but was dishonest about it, and she was concerned with formality. But there was something else I sense when I was with her. Something else that helped to clear up the picture I had of her in my mind. I could sense it in the way she spoke and seemed to welcome my presence so readily.

Rin Tohsaka was lonely.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

"Savior? Wake up. Wake up. Wake up! Look at the time! We slept through school! C'mon, you're lazier than me! Erm... disregard that! Wake up!" I woke up to her shouting. No, that's a lie. I woke up to her pouring ice water all over me. And then I went back to sleep.

"Goodnight... Rin-san..." I sleepily murmured. Wrong answer.

"WAKE UP!" Then my bed was blasted by magic. I looked towards her dryly as I sat on the floor. The bed had been blasted against the wall. Somehow, I had jumped into the air at the last minute and did a backflip as I landed in my current sitting position. It was cool how I had subconsciously done it, but still... using magic to wake me up was going a lot bit overboard. She seemed to notice this and regret showed a little on her face. But, according to her, I'm a Heroic Spirit. We don't usually get hurt by normal magi.

"Rin Tohsaka. There are better ways to wake a man up. Like food." I said coldly. She scoffed.

"Whatever! Since we missed school, let's go look for a Servant instead." She said as she turned on her heel and walked out the door. I smiled as I stood to my feet. She was a fun partner. What day was it? Was there even school today? I almost got the feeling she was joking from the way she seemed to blow off school so easily. Was she?

* * *

"Standing on top of a rooftop? Really? How creative." I commented as we walked through the streets. Her idea was to go somewhere high up. It seemed like something logical. We should have done it in the very beginning. Until now, she had been dragging me all around town with a serious look on her face. She was determined, that's for sure.

"Well, do you have anything else in mind?" She asked, a little upset. I mulled it over for a bit. I could... Yeah! That's it!

"We'll wait at the school!"

"Huh?" The blank look on her face told me I needed some explaining to do.

"Well, you're a well-known magus in this area, right? If we were to stay after the place you must frequently visit, then we're bound to be attacked. Let's have the enemy come to us instead of wasting our time going after them. After all, the war hasn't even really started, right? We can get rid of the overly ambitious ones now, leaving only the ones that prefer to wait. Then we won't have to worry about being attacked later on and can mount a full offensive. An all-out attack..." All-out attack? That was important... What did it mean? Was it related to something. I grasped my head in pain.

"Savior? Are you okay?" She looked worried. I gave her a slight smile and a nod.

"I'm fine. I just almost remembered something. That's all. Anyway, about the plan..."

We talked for a while longer before fully deciding on a course of action. After that, the air between the two of us seemed lighter than when we first met as we decided to go and have fun for the day (my own suggestion). It was a great day. We laughed a lot. Despite Rin's protests about us needing to focus more on the Holy Grail War, the fun really helped her. Although, I doubt she would admit it.

We had no idea how hard we would be fighting for our lives the next day.

I had no idea how much power I truly had... or how to use it.

And a certain person named Shirou Emiya... well... He was in for a shocker.

* * *

"You are my Servant. And I am your Master. Right, Archer?"

"That is correct. You are my Master. Unfortunately..."

"Hgrk! Archer... you... what are you doing?! You're mine!"

"Being my Master does not make you Nyx-sama. After all, you weren't even supposed to have a Servant. You only 'got me' due to a mistake. One that I am glad for. Goodbye, filthy human. You'll be the second 'Shinji' I've eliminated. Be proud. May Nyx-sama cleanse your pitiful existence." And with a single bullet, Shinji Matou was killed.

The thing about a single error is that...

It makes more errors possible.

* * *

A/N: WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! I have too many stories now!

...Yet... I'm writing three more... Why...? This is my first attempt at a first person POV story. I'm usually good with third-person, but this is a new experience for me. I decided on first person solely because that is the way Fate/Stay Night is. If you guys like it, then I will use it for my Sekirei/Persona crossover I'm working on. Also, The Celestial Suicide Mage, and M1N470 almost have their updates complete. I just need to get inspired again.

Anyway, review, favorite, or follow if you want me to do another chapter. Also, as for the normal Archer, the error that occured has something to do with him. It will change Shirou's fate for sure. And if you are wondering when the first scene takes place, don't ask. It's a secret.

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW. **Pretty please with Saber on top?


	2. The Lancer

**Chapter 2: The Lancer**

* * *

_"In the face of disaster lies opportunity for renewal." — Nyx Avatar_

* * *

"Rin-san. Wake up." I ordered, using her first name. It didn't seem to get her riled up like before. Did she just accept it? Cool. Nevertheless, I couldn't have her missing school today. She got me transferred in already and, seeing as she was responsible for me being here and all, she had to go with me... It's not like I was scared of getting lost. Yep. I have the best sense of direction around! I... think. Being an amnesiac sucks.

"Nooo... Five more minutes..." She sleepily murmured as she clutched her pillow tightly over her face. Rin Tohsaka, you are really lazy. Although... if it wasn't for the plan we decided on yesterday, I would go back to bed as well. Even at this moment, I'm feeling sleepy...

Damn. We're both lazy.

"Rin-san. I will sit on you." I warned. I didn't want to hurt her or be so cruel as to dump cold water on her (we are partners, after all). Any injuries that she sustained would be detrimental to our fighting power as well as both of our mental states. Cold water could end up with her getting sick. I could tickle her... but it would be best to find out her weak points through poking her in random spots every now and then. Wow. I sound really weird. I shouldn't be thinking so deeply about this.

"Sit... on me? Is that your idea of a punishment, Savior? You look... light." She smirked as she tried to go back to sleep. I looked at my body. Yep. I'm a lightweight... that won't stop me. I shall wake you up if it's the last thing I do!

"You think I won't do it just because I'm light?" I asked. Oh, I will do it. I even put a bit of warning in my voice, but she didn't seem to respond to it at all. Am I really not that scary? The realization hurt me. I'm simply just not able to intimidate her.

"...I think it won't matter if you do. Now, goodnight..."

"THEN I'LL SIT ON YOUR FACE LIKE A CAT!" I shouted as I leapt towards her. Her eyes snapped open, glowing with a fearsome glint, and, for just a split second, I felt my life pass before my eyes.

BONK!

* * *

"You didn't have to be so rough..." I complained as I rubbed my cheek. That girl had a fearsome kick. She somehow managed to kick me in midair and go back to sleep for exactly five more minutes. I may be a Heroic Spirit or whatever, but getting kicked in the face by this girl hurt. Girls are strong. Noted. At least we were finally walking to school. And it was a good thing Rin had managed to secure the materials I needed for our plan to take down a Servant quickly.

"Hmph. Next time don't try to jump on somebody's face when they're trying to sleep. Do you know how hard I work every day?" It took all I had to stop myself from face palming.

"We didn't do anything hard at all yesterday! We had fun!" I exclaimed. We were passing the front gate of the school now. And everybody was staring. Great. They were whispering too.

"Whatever." She said as she turned her head away. Rin Tohsaka... you really are an irritating partner. We continued to walk towards the school. We didn't say anything, but I noticed that she would occasionally glance at me, as if she wanted me to talk with her. Well, she kicked me. And then blew off the fun we had yesterday. She could live with a little silent treatment.

Rin whispered something so quietly, I thought I had imagined it. "...S...sorry." Was she really apologizing? Well, now I feel bad for getting so upset. I think this girl just doesn't know how to deal with others properly. She used to live alone and she's part of a family known for being magi, and supposedly strong magi as well, from what she's told me. Maybe she feels she needs to live up to that 'strong' name or something. That might not be the case, but it would make sense. What's the truth? Rin... you really are an interesting partner.

We entered the school building. I took out my schedule for my classroom I'd be going too. Then I realized Rin and I would be in the same class. So I just had to stick to her. In the school building, I could hear the gossip as we walked down the hall.

"Who's that person with Tohsaka-san?"

"I don't know? Do you think they're related?"

"Nah, they don't look alike. Maybe they're lovers."

Damn gossiping high schoolers. I have a feeling that they've always been a thorn in my side. Or maybe this new school uniform has a tag poking me. Well, at least it's pretty cool how you change clothing as a Heroic Spirit at least. You just imagine you're wearing it and then poof! I figured it out when I visualized how I would look wearing the uniform in the mirror. So, if I imagined myself nake- No! Stop it brain! You're going too far. Focus on the topic at hand, brain.

"Maybe they're just friends." I said, imitating a high-school girl. I hoped this worked. I could probably influence the gossip towards something more positive.

"Yeah, maybe they are friends! But how did that punk get to be friends with Tohsaka-sama?!"

"I don't like the look in his eyes. Maybe he's secretly lusting after her."

"Ew, maybe he's a pervert!"

"Go die, pervert!"

...That did not go as planned. I didn't know she have something akin to a fan club. Maybe she had one of those too. I looked over at Rin to see her reaction. She was smirking. So, she thought it was funny! I'll show her what's fun-... You know, I'd probably be laughing too if it was someone else. I can't really blame her then. Damn my sense of humor.

"You hear that, Savior? You're officially the school's pervert." She said with a grin. You smug little... Well, at least she's smiling. Where did that thought come from? Who cares if she's smiling, man?! Think about your own situation! Yeah! I didn't even do anything! Why am I suddenly declared a pervert?! This isn't fair! There. That's better. You got to be more self-centered at times like these, Savior.

"Whatever." That's right! I'll just blow it off like it's nothing! You won't get the pleasure of seeing me squirm, Rin! She raised an eyebrow in surprise. Apparently, she didn't expect that. Well, ha! One point for me!... And a lot of points for her. I'm fighting a losing battle. But...

At least I'm having fun.

We entered the classroom. Class 2-A. There was a stern-faced man standing in front of the class. There were mostly empty seats. We were there a little early and most of the students hadn't yet arrived. Yet somehow we were late enough that some students had already arrived. Oho! Rin your timing is impeccable!... Though I'm still a bit upset that you had to kick me this morning. A simple slap would have sufficed. Rin walked over to the man, most likely the teacher, and gave a polite smile. The teacher turned to me without a smile. He was a serious, bespectacled fellow. He had about 10 cm on me. I wouldn't want to get in a fistfight with this person. Unless I had a good pair of gloves... Where did that thought come from?

"You must be the new student. I am your homeroom teacher, Souichirou Kuzuki. You will give a brief introduction when class starts and then take your seat. The one next to Tohsaka-san is currently vacant. You may take that seat." When he finished, he turned away and began to look at some class materials. Geez, what a serious guy. I have a feeling his class is going to be boring. I turned to Rin.

"...Fun teacher, right?" I commented sarcastically. She seemed to grin slightly as she moved to her seat.

"I can hear you. I did not move far."

Damn. Sarcastic comments about a teacher should not be said next to the teacher. I thought I was smarter than that. I'm disappointed in myself for that one. I took out my schedule once more to check the fake name Rin had given me.

Savior Tanaka.

Why do I suddenly feel the urge to punch a middle-aged businessman?

* * *

"Hello. My name is Savior Tanaka. I hope we can all get along well. I like food and sleeping." I said with a smile. Try to be friendly. Try to be friendly. I just have to say typical teenage boy things (they're also true for me, fortunately). Overall, I'd say it was a wonderful introduction to this new school. The class...

Was not impressed. Hey, wait... Was that guy in the back _sleeping_?! During _my_ introduction?! Am I really that unimportant?! I sighed and went to take my seat. I'm certain that if this was any other class people would be talking and whatnot. But this teacher was a very serious, commanding teacher.

He was intimidating when he needed to be.

Damn it, Rin. Why couldn't you have a more fun homeroom teacher? Like a kooky, ditzy female teacher whose name could be used as an insulting pun? I have a feeling that would be more fun. And I came up with that idea for a teacher all by myself! Ha! I'm a genius!

Oh, wait. The teacher is talking.

"World History, as you all know, is..."

Nap time...

Is what I would like to say, but the way Kuzuki-sensei keeps eyeing more is sending shivers down my spine.

Oh boy, time to pay attention in class!

* * *

After 2nd period, it had been music class, Rin and I ran into a younger girl with purple hair who was carrying a stack of papers. Well, not really ran into, but more like noticed. It was hard not to. The stack was monstrous.

"I'll help, Sakura." Rin said.

"Huh?" The younger girl, said, surprised.

Their eyes met.

The way Rin and the girl looked at each other, told me there was something deeper about their relationship. And in called this girl without any honorifics. They were close. Old school rivals? Childhood friends? Perhaps even long lost sisters? I don't know. I was never good at this whole guessing relationships game. At least I think so. I've said it before and I'll say it again: Being an amnesiac sucks.

The younger girl looked at me, as if she was puzzled by my appearance. I decided to take the first move. This moment would only get more awkward if I let it. Judging by this girl's innocent face, she must be the shy, childhood friend type. Haha! I may literally remember nothing about myself, but I can remember reading plenty of shounen manga!

... Was I an otaku? No, that description doesn't seem to fit me. Maybe, I was just a person of varied interests. Yep, that seemed to match me perfectly.

"Hello, purple-haired maiden! Oho, that appears to be a mighty stack of documents you have there! We would gladly assist you in your endeavor!" Did I come off as too energetic? Isn't that how a protagonist is supposed to respond to this type of girl? Given the fact that Rin is looking at me rather oddly, I suppose not. Damn. Maybe I should try my hand at visual novels to get the characters better. The girl smiled.

"Um... I'm sorry. I... couldn't possibly ask you to help me. I don't even know your name." Aha! It was all going according to plan.

"My name is Savior Tanaka. Transfer student extraordinaire!" I said strongly. Could this approach possible work? Rin bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry my acquaintance here is such an idiot. We'll help. What is it for?" She asked as she glanced at the stack of papers. "World History? That would be Kuzuki-sensei. What's he thinking making a girl do all this?... He's our homeroom teacher. Here, we'll each take a third." Rin said as she grabbed a portion I grabbed a slightly larger portion, to be nice.

"Thank you," the girl said. I should probably stop thinking of her as just 'the girl' now. She turned to me. "My name is Sakura Matou. I hope we can get along." Sakura said with a smile. New friend 'get'! I feel like I should get an Achievement or power boost for this, but...

Nope, nothing. I just got a friend. Nothing else. Then why do I feel like something is missing?

Anyway, we walked back to Kuzuki with the papers before parting ways and going back to class. Rin and Sakura talked about things along the way. Obviously, I payed no attention. I'm not well versed in the arts of feminine small talk. Or am I?!... Nope. Pretty sure I don't need a memory to confirm that one.

* * *

It was now lunch. I turned in my seat to face Rin, who was sitting to my left.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello." She replied. Awkward silence for no reason. We began to pack our school supplies.

...

...

...

"Want to go buy lunch together?" I asked with a smile.

"...You have no idea where the cafeteria is, do you?" Rin asked smugly.

... Damn. Was it that obvious?

"Yep... Let's go!" We exited the classroom together as whispers started to come from the mouths of the other girls in the class. Gossip. Gosh, I'm just such a source of interest.

* * *

We sat on the roof eating lunch together. It was quiet and peaceful. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. The wind caressed my face as if I was but a newborn babe, bright-eyed and eager to see the new world beyond me. Happiness flowed the air, enveloping me as I filled my stomach with this suddenly delicious food... It was all so very... peaceful...

Zzzzz...

"Savior, our next class is going to start. Savior? Are you sleeping? C'mon! We're going to be late for class!" Rin exclaimed. I couldn't see her. My eyes were closed, busy searching for that utopia we call a dream. For this moment, I was in love with the world...

"Five... more minutes..." I sleepily murmured. It's only fair right? I gave her five minutes.

"I'll ask nicely one more time. Get. Up. Please."

...Fine. The tone of warning in her voice makes me feel like I'll be kicked again. I sighed heavily as I got up.

"I just can't win with you, Rin-san. You're lucky I'm rather passive." I said in defeat. I reached into my bag and handed her some of the materials I brought with me as I told her about the last few details of our plan that I thought up last night.

We went to class.

After school ended, the plan would begin.

* * *

_"There's definitely a Master at the school. I know that for certain, Savior."_

_"Hmm. I'll take your word for it. If we're wrong, we won't have lost anything. Let's draw him out."_

_"How do you suppose we do that?"_

_"Well, according to what you said, battles don't happen in crowded places. Also, this Master is likely aware of your status as a magus. So..._

_We use you as bait."_

* * *

Rin stood alone in the schoolyard. She looked at her watch. It was getting late. Would any Servant attack her when the trap was this obvious? She sighed irritably as she began to look through her schoolbag. She'd stick to the plan. She had to. If she doubted it right now, then all their preparations would be for nothing.

She'd wait to be attacked. But even though Savior had already explained it to her, it was stupid! What if they didn't fall for it?!

* * *

_"Bait?! Is that the extent of your plan? C'mon! There's no way they would fall for such an obvious trap!"_

_"That's not all. There's one more part to it."_

_"What other part could there possibly be? Besides, being bait is stupid! I could be killed by an Archer easily!"_

_"Our enemies are Heroic Spirits and Masters, right? They don't know I can't go into this Spiritual Body form. They'll think I'm with you the entire time, so they won't try to snipe you. It would just give away their location. They'll approach you, try to reveal where I am. After all, an unknown in any equation is dangerous. That's what I'm counting on."_

_"You still haven't told me the second part of your plan."_

* * *

"You look lost, little lady. Mind if I give you some directions?"

Rin's head snapped to the location of the voice. A blue-haired man in blue armor with crimson eyes was walking towards her. He held a crimson lance in one hand. _'Lancer!'_ It was just the Servant, however. Most likely, the Master is either hiding or sitting at home waiting to have his Servant report back to him. Rin really hoped Savior's plan worked. Rin smiled at the armed Servant who stood only ten feet away from her.

"No, thank you for the offer though. As a matter of fact, I was wondering where your Master is, Lancer. Too lazy to come here himself?" Rin said tauntingly. Lancer shrugged. He seemed rather laid back.

"Yep. He is the lazy type. Makes me wish I'd gotten a cute girl like you for a Master. So where's your invisible friend? Too lazy to fight me himself?" He replied. Rin felt a drop of sweat going down her back. She was keeping him talking, lower his guard a little.

She prayed Savior's plan worked.

* * *

_"The second part is the hardest. Keep the Master or even the Servant talking if you can. Try to lower the guard. If you can, act as confidently as possible. Fool them. Make them think that I'm right in front of them, then try to get some distance between you and them."_

_"Where will you be?"_

* * *

"He is a rather lazy Servant, but he's the best. I know he is." Rin said confidently.

"Oh really? And what makes you think that?" Lancer asked bemusedly. Rin took a few steps back.

"Because I'm his Master. And he's insane enough for us to beat you." Lancer began to walk towards her.

"Do you really thi-" The ground beneath him collapsed in a pitfall trap, catching him completely by surprise. He began to fall as I leapt from the bottom of the pit, punching Lancer in the face with my bloodied fist as he rose up through the air. The force launched Lancer a little higher, but I kept rising from my jump. I punched Lancer once more in the face, knocking him down into the pit. I landed next to Rin. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle with some cloth hanging from the lid. I reached for the lighter in my pocket and lit the cloth. I threw down the bottle into the pit. Who knew it was so easy to make it? So easy to make a...

Molotov Cocktail.

Flames rose from the pit as the glass bottle shattered.

* * *

_"You know how the schoolyard is made of sand? I'll be underneath it. I just need to dig deep down enough."_

_"There's no way its deep enough. There has to be concrete underneath it."_

_"I'm a Heroic Spirit. I should be able to do something about that."_

* * *

"It was a good plan. You find out whom we're facing, and then surprise attack them with a pitfall. If there was a Master with him, the Master would have a hard time getting out, reducing the probability of accidentally killing him while simultaneously making the fight two against one. It's dirty. I like it. The Molotov Cocktail was a nice touch." Rin complimented as we waited for Lancer to rise from the flames. There was no way it would kill him. However, it could at least slow him down. For somebody like me who doesn't really know how to fight (punching and knowing how to punch are two different things), it was the best plan I could come up with.

I had to make this as close to even as possible. I had so much strength, but I couldn't use it properly. I wondered what I was like before I lost my memory. Was I really incredible? How did I ever get this strong?

"If he'd been with his Master, it would have been a lot harder to use it... I'm beginning to wish you got me the grenade I asked for as well."

"Magi don't use modern technology. Didn't I tell you that already? You're lucky I was able to get you the Molotov." Magi. Too proud to use a gun. It seemed really stupid that they would pass up on such great technology. If a magus combined technology with magic, then he'd be a magus to truly be feared. I'd hate to fight that guy.

"You little bastards tricked me good. I have to say that this the first time such a trick has been used on me. But no matter. At least your Servant is here. Let's see if you can stop using such cowardly tactics." Lancer jumped up from the pit. The only indications of him being damaged were the marks on his face from me hitting him and a few, small black marks on his armor. What the hell was this guy? He just was set on fire! He looks fine! Why does he look fine?!

"Rin-san. Stay behind me." I ordered her as I pushed her back. Why was I doing this? I don't even have a weapon. He has a spear. This was going to suck.

"Understood... Don't die. You're my Servant. You're the strongest." She said as she backed up, to a safe distance. I smiled. I knelt down to tie my shoe, grabbing a little bit of sand as I did so.

"Yeah, I heard that already." I replied with as I turned my attention back towards Lancer. I raised a hand and flexed it towards me, the classic 'bring it on' gesture. He smirked.

"Done talking? Let's get this show on the road!" He charged towards me, lance at the ready. Right as he thrusted, I threw the sand in his eyes and sidestepped out of the way of his lance. Now I just needed to-

Hurk!

I looked down. His lance had somehow changed direction mid-thrust enough to pierce my side. His smirk was replaced with a frown as I jumped back, applying pressure to my bleeding wound.

"You managed to avoid a stab to the heart, which was impressive, but... You fight dirty. I hate that. Fight me like a man. What class are you? Because I know for a fact you aren't Assassin." Why is this guy talking? He's only giving me more time to recover! I'm not going to tell this guy my class. Rin might not know of it, but if he did, he might know my weaknesses... Which there were many of. Such as having no weapon. Damn it. I'm just going to punch this guy's face in.

"I'm class 2-A!" I shouted as I charged him, fist raised. I aimed a punch towards his face. He blocked it with his lance. He twirled his lance, sending my fist to the side as he hit me with the back of his lance. I was sent flying. I crashed into the school building, right through the window. The shards of glass cut me several times as I continued through the window to crash into a wall. The speed with which I had crashed through the glass had allowed them to cut me deeply. I doubt they would have hurt me in any other situation. I tried to move.

Ow.

I spat out a mouthful of blood as I stood to my feet once more. I grabbed a shard of glass tightly, my blood seeped onto the glass, and a piece of rubble, and charged once more. I threw the rubble at him, hoping he would make an opening by blocking it so I could land a hit on this guy.

Lancer dodged it.

His frown deepened and his red eyes hardened. He was disappointed.

"Is this all you have? Seriously? Do you want to die? Do you want your Master to die? Because my Master won't stop with killing you. He'll want the Master dead as well, just for insurance. You're a Servant, aren't you? Why don't you use your Noble Phantasm? It must be good if you're so weak." I grit my teeth. I'll have to use everything my body has to fight this guy.

"Shut up!" I rushed him, trying to slash him with the shard of glass. He just stabbed out with his lance. I sidestepped again at the last second, hoping to avoid a fatal injury and then move in to attack him.

"AAARGH!" His spear barely missed my heart, piercing me in the chest. I found it hard to breathe. Blood was filling my lung... Why? Why am I so weak? I know I have strength! Why can't I use it?! Lancer walked towards me as I fell to my knees. I looked towards him as he raised his lance once more, this time to kill me. Damn it! I won't let it end like this! I can do it!

I'll beat him. This singular thought rang throughout my entire existence as I raised my hand, hoping to at least strike him once.

Suddenly, a barrage a hazy black orbs pounded Lancer. He looked towards the point of origin, an eyebrow raised. He wasn't harmed at all. I looked towards where they came from. Rin stood there, her arm extended. She'd fired a magic attack at him, though it appeared she didn't put enough magic power behind it. Stupid! I told you to stay behind me! You off all people should know what you have to lose!

"This isn't really like me. What am I doing? Why am I doing this?... I guess I ended up getting a little too attached to this Servant of mine..." She was whispering to herself, but I could somehow hear her words. No, I understood them. I didn't need to hear them. She suddenly shouted. "You hear that, Savior! You're making your Master fight! You should be ashamed!"

Somewhere inside me, I laughed at that. I was being pitiful now. I tried to stand to my feet. Lancer kicked me in the head, knocking me away. My vision grew blurry.

"I'll just draw out your strength. How about that? I hate resorting to cowardly tactics like this, but it seems you aren't even taking me seriously. Looks like I have no choice. Let's see how long you live with those wounds."

Lancer walked over towards Rin. She fired many of those black orbs, but Lancer was not hit by them. He reached Rin. She tried to resist, but he merely hit her once. He spoke to her, held her hostage by her hair... I couldn't hear them. Whatever he said.. it was making Rin... emotional. Sad, angry, I don't know. Why was she emotional? Was she crying? No... Don't cry...

Rin...

**Just give up, Savior.**

I shakily pushed myself to my feet, only to collapse. Something fell out of my jacket pocket as I fell. I looked towards it as I was sprawled out on the ground.

...Evoker...

Was that what it was called?

**Give up. You can't win.**

I felt drawn to it...

I extended my arm, reaching for my Evoker. I touched it. A strange, warm feeling spread throughout my body. I felt... calm.

I'd been reckless, energetic, optimistic, and just a bit insane since I came here. Since I was summoned. But now, while holding this Evoker... I felt at peace. My face was no longer that of an expression of pain, anger, sadness, or anything. It was like I had put on a mask. My mind began to calm. No longer did my mind stray off to anything...silly. As long as I held this Evoker, I was focused. I stood to my feet, despite my body's protests. I shakily stood.

**You're too weak.**

Why did I think I'm weak?

I'm the strongest.

"Do it, damn it! If you want her to live, then do it! Show no fear! Don't you know who the hell you are?!"

Who was saying that? Was it me? My mouth was open... I was the one who had spoken. Strange. Some part of me must be calling out to the other part of me, the part that is in control. And... I had a pierced lung. How could I talk? How was I still alive? I didn't know, but I had to do something. But what do I do? Words began to slowly drip into my mind. They were the answer.

_"I am the embodiment of the soul._

_Masks are my identity and my weapon."_

I have to live. I can't back down. That bastard hurt Rin. Rin and I will both live. We don't deserve to die. Not like that bastard.

"Per..."

* * *

"Who are you?! What are you doing?!"

"I'm just having a little fun. Target practice always cheers me up."

"Go to hell!"

"Hell? Been there, done that. It only made me stronger. In fact, because I went there, I'm here now. Isn't that funny?"

"F-funny?! You're insane! Insane!"

"No, I'm just a humble servant of Nyx-sama. I am Takaya Sakaki, a simple Archer looking for a Master. Do you know of anybody worthy? If not... you'll simply be the next target."

* * *

A/N: No Shirou yet. :( I decided to split this fight into two chapters, if only because I want to get this chapter out now instead of a few weeks later. This chapter is longer than the last. Enjoy the cliffhanger :) And yes, this is when the prologue starts. But this is only the beginning. There is so much more to come. So many more Servants to fight.

Anyway, yes Takaya is there as Archer. I do have reasons behind it. Several, in fact.

Oh and there is a poll on my profile page for the last new Persona crossover I'll be doing for the year. Vote for your fav and you should expect to see it once I get enough votes it.

And if any of you are wondering why I haven't been updating and why I'm updating this first...

M1N470 is being beta'd (My beta is a bit busy right now so I'm being rather lax). Currently bored of Velvet Pirates. Will finish the chapter I have for it when I get excited again. Empty Sea is... Well, in my head right now. Same for the others.

**Review Reply Time!:**

**To the first three reviewers:** Thank you! I won't let you guys down! :D

**Mzr90: **He is the only other Persona-user summoned for this war. At least, the only one I have planned. As for Shirou, don't worry about him too much. Minato will still be able to make an impact. That's all I can say for now.

**SEESWildCard:** In response to your PM, (Sorry. I had written a response, but had forgotten to send it), Rider... Well, there is one. There has to be one. So there may actually be nine Servants... or maybe even... 10 :) That's all I'll say on that matter.

**twigggy: Must. Make. Omake. Of Elizabeth playing with Shinji's soul.** Next chapter I will. :) As for Takaya, I guess you could say he cheated. More on that later.

**JRZTimeTravel: **Archer is Takaya. EMIYA is elsewhere. He's a major part of the error.

**BlackFang27:** Archer class is... Well, here's something from the wiki: "the qualifying condition to place in the class is determined not by their attributes; but the possession of powerful projectile weapons or special abilities related to projectile weapons." Think about it hard enough and it fits. If it doesn't, then that's because I haven't explained the full reason behind Takaya's position in that class. Let's just say he has a powerful Noble Phantasm he obtained after death. Also, Archer class can survive for a few days without a master.

As for the rest of the reviews, I'm sure you can find your answer in this A/N. I want to reply to all all of you, but over twenty replies would be too many. Also, I'm tired.

**Question of the Chapter:** Which characters from either the Persona 3 or Fate/Stay Night universes were referenced in this chapter? C'mon, there were quite a few!

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW. **Pretty please with an extra serving of Sakura on top?


	3. Unavoidable Battle(s)

**Chapter 3: Unavoidable Battle(s)**

* * *

_"The world is just another word for the things you value around you, right? That's something I've had since I was born. If you tell me to rule such a world, I already rule it." — Rin Tohsaka_

* * *

"PERSONA!"

Shirou Emiya was not the sharpest tool in the shed. He knew that much. His failure to grasp English was proof enough of that. However, even he knew that there was something supernatural taking place at the school grounds. The ground was shaking violently, nearly causing him to fall several times. Blue light eerily illuminated the area. When he peeked his head to take a look, he found that his theory was confirmed.

Two blue-haired men faced each other. One wore blue armor and held a long red lance. Deadly. That was the only word he could think of to describe it, yet he seemed fearful. There was a black-haired girl on the ground next to him, looking a mess, yet her expression was frozen in shock.. _'Tohsaka-san!'_ Shirou almost shouted in recognition. However, his cries to her and the urge to rush and help her were smothered by the sheer presence of the third person. Shirou felt paralyzed. He watched on, strangely fascinated. His body would not move.

The third person was laughing joyfully as blue flames leaked out of his body, exploding into a massive aura that reached into the sky. A force radiated from him, pushing back all the nearby dirt and rocks (and almost Shirou) before it seemed to retreat back into the person it originated from. That third person. He wore a school uniform, but Shirou couldn't recognize him._ 'He must be new. But who... What is this guy?!'_ A being appeared before him. It was a mirror image of the blue-clad enemy in front of him. It even had the same spear. The third person summoned a red spear into his hand as well. He stopped laughing as the shadow of the fringe of his hair covered his eyes.

"Power Charge."

The copy of that the third person had summoned began to glow with a strange energy. The third person raised his gun to his head.

"Who... What are you?! How the hell did you summon _me?!_" The blue-armored man exclaimed, outraged. Rin was smiling brightly. She used the confusion to move away from the area. The third person pulled the trigger of the gun. Shirou was too shocked to say anything. He was a captive spectator of this scene he knew he was never meant to see.

"..." The third person ignored the blue-armored man's question as he smiled widely. He pulled the trigger. If Shirou could have seen his eyes, he would have seen the crazed look of someone suffering from the pure bliss of being powerful once more.

"Cu Chulainn, Vile Assault."

* * *

I... remember. I'm powerful. I'm strong. I'm... alive, right?

I'm alive.

I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm alive!

I AM ALIVE!

* * *

"B-berserker?!" Rin exclaimed incredulously.

Savior was acting like every single description of a berserker she had ever seen. His eyes were crazed and the pupils had seemed to have shrunken to the point of being non-existent. He madly charged at Lancer with the double of Lancer he had summoned right beside him. The double stabbed at Lancer from the side, only for Lancer to annihilate the double with a thrust of his spear. However, Savior was still there and used it as an opening to thrust his own spear at Lancer. Lancer swung his spear in a horizontal arc towards Savior, but Savior didn't stop. The lance bit deep into his side, but instead of crying out in pain as he dropped his spear, Savior did something strange.

"He..hehe...hahahahaha...alive...Hahahahaha!" Savior began to laugh and laughed even harder after he said a word Rin couldn't quite make out.

Savior's spear vanished as he was left with only his two hands. He grabbed Lancer's head and pulled him into a headbutt, causing Lancer to drop his spear as he was sent flying back a few feet. Savior put his gun to his head. He began to laugh again before quickly stopping.

"Salvation."

A white, glowing being appeared and disappeared before him, apparently taking Savior's wounds with him. Lancer's jaw dropped.

"How the hell?! That's just cheating!" Lancer howled in frustration. Lancer reached down to grab something from the ground and then charged Savior. Savior was about to put his gun to his head once again when Lancer threw what he had picked up earlier, sand, into Savior's eyes. Savior roared in anger as he thrust his first forward, only to catch onto nothing. Lancer retrieved his lance and then got into a stance to ready himself.

"Are you ready for round two?! I'll kill you here and now, you bastard!" Lancer shouted angrily.

Savior finally rubbed the sand out of his eyes and grinned maniacally. He tossed the gun away. It landed near Rin. It was as if he was telling her 'I can't do refined attacks like those in this state. I'm just going to bash his head in.' Or something along those lines.

Savior held both his arms wide apart. In one hand, he now held an ancient look hammer that sparked with lightning. In the other, he held an angelic looking blade that seemed holy yet... evil for some reason. Maybe it was just the sheer amount of power it seemed to hold. Rin, having studied much throughout her life to prepare for the Holy Grail War, recognized the first weapon. _'The hell is this?! Is that Mjolnir?!' _Mjolnir, the weapon favored by Thor, a god of Norse mythology who commanded lightning. The fact that Savior had it would, in essence, make him some kind of deity or even Thor himself. After all, Mjolnir was a weapon forged in a dying star and was said to be so heavy, only Thor, the one chosen by it, could use it. If that was still true, then how did Savior manage to lift it?

Did she really get the strongest Servant?

Charging in madly, Savior brought his hammer straight down on Lancer who blocked it with his lance. Sparks were coming off the hammer, threatening to roast Lancer alive. The other hand swung the sword in a horizontal arc that was blocked by Lance twisting his lance which simultaneously caused the hammer to slide off the lance. Savior was left wide open by the sudden motion. Lancer took the chance to attack with his lance with a quick thrust to the heart. The lance, which should have defied causality and hit his heart, was struck to the side with the sword at an inhuman speed. _'This guy... is he really a Berserker?!'_ Lancer's thoughts were interrupted by the legendary hammer smashing his face and sending him flying off to crash into the school building.

Bleeding from a cut on his head, Lancer shakily stood up once more. Sweat rolled down Lancer's forehead. He was unprepared for this. Lancer had been expecting a weak little girl and a Servant equal to him at the most. He didn't sign up for this shit. There was no way he could fight this guy right now, without any preparation. Lancer looked around for a way out, any way out of this situation. He needed information on just who the hell this guy was, then he'd be back to fight him. Hopefull,y somebody else would do his job for him. He scanned the schoolyard. There was nothing except the slowly advancing Savior that was anything but. He had no wa-

Then he saw it.

A red-headed boy spying on them.

It was cowardly, dishonorable, and just not good.

It would have his old teacher, Scathach, rolling in her grave.

It was... perfect.

"Hey, Beast Bishounen," He called out to the boy using a Japanese word he had picked up. Savior seemed to notice he spoke to him and stopped his advance momentarily. Apparently, he had not been expecting conversation. "Before you kill me... we're being spied on. We have to kill any observers first if we want to continue fighting." Savior looked at where Lancer was pointing. There was the boy right there. Savior let out a low growl. Lancer was surprised it worked, but he chalked it up to the Servant being the type of person not able to focus on one thing too long. He thanked whoever the hell was out there for this chance. "Sic 'em." He said with a smirk.

"HWOOOOOOOOOORARGH!"

"Stop! Savior, you idiot, don't!" Rin cried out, finally noticing the innocent bystander. It was... Shirou?! The hell was he doing here?!

Shirou noticed the berserk teen that just knocked aside a powerful foe like a fly begin to charge towards him.

He began to run.

He wasn't fast enough.

* * *

"Hey, dude. You okay?"

My hazy vision cleared to show a man in front of me. And a whole lot of white surrounded us. Nothingness. I looked intently at this person. I could know them, right? I have my memories back, right? Slicked back hair, long yellow scarf... Wait a second!

I know this dude. My favorite incarnation of Death itself who was sealed in me for ten years, Ryoji. Yay. Memories.

Man, my life sucked.

Well, it was good most of the time. Next time Rin starts talking about her family problems, I can totally just play the "My parents are dead" card and get her to... Wait. Why would I do that? My parents are dead!

...

Moment of silence. I should be more respectful. Let's see... after parental death was moving around without making friends and living with family members that didn't give a crap about me. Eventually, I went to Tatsumi Port Island, signed a contract with a child version of Ryoji that was actually Death sealed inside me, met Yukari (she pointed her Evoker at me? Ha! Idiot.) and Mitsuru. Made more friends. Hooked up with multiple chicks while fighting eldritch abominations during the 25th hour, the Dark Hour, in a place called Tartarus (formerly my school). Oh, let's fight 12 Arcana Shadows. Then Strega happened. Ikutsuki was a little bitch. Did this... did that... Was all like, let's not kill Ryoji and go to defeat Nyx! After all, killing a god would be an impressive feat. Like in the light novel I read once. Campione! That was cool. Now where was I? Oh, and then I sacrificed myself to become the Great Seal.

...

...

...

Then how did I get here? This will require some serious investigating!

"Sup, Ryoji. What do you mean okay? I'm currently not conscious, right? Or something similar. Why are you doing in my head again?" I asked calmly. There really was no rush. If I was unconscious in the middle of a fight, either:

A: I won and fell asleep afterwards.

B: He decided to let me go.

C: I'm about to die.

D: I'm not in control of my body due to some external or internal force either substituting my consciousness in for another or causing me to just rampage in an animal-like state.

...I hoped it was A or B.

Ryoji scratched his head as he looked to the side. He opened his mouth as if to speak before shaking his head, mouth closed. He opened his mouth once more to talk.

"Look... Something bad happened. There was a... mistake. That mistake is why you're here. Nyx sent me with you to monitor you and to report back to her. You are currently the only human she wholeheartedly approves of, after all. The effects of us both entering this world caused some definite ripples. That's right. We're in another world. Anyway, in order to insure that you were able to fit with all these other "Servants", a few extra effects were added to your power."

"And what would that be?" I asked with my head titled slightly. The fact that Nyx approved of me didn't stand out. I did sacrifice myself to protect her from mankind's malice. The fact that she sent Ryoji with me to check on me most likely meant she was worried for my safety, the extra effects...

"One is that every time you use it you take on a 'Characteristic' or aspect of another Servant. Essentially, one time you might get Berserker's absurd strength and also his madness. At best, you'd get Saber or Caster's strengths and weaknesses. It's like rolling an eight-sided die. Right now you're raging as Berserker. It's not pretty," He said with a frown.

"Crap. Any other bad news for me?" I said, hoping to get back to reality as soon as possible. I didn't know how, but given that my memories showed me getting out as soon as all necessary information was divulged, it was possible.

"Oh, yeah. As you know, the Great Seal is gone. You're... uh... going to have to get back to our world within a few weeks. Even though Nyx might favor you, Erebus can still sway her into destroying humanity. Elizabeth recently destroyed Erebus, but he is constantly getting stronger every time he reforms. Nyx assumed that if Erebus were to come back one more time, Elizabeth would be unable to defeat him. So, since you aren't a 'Heroic Spirit' exactly like everyone else and are indeed alive... you need that Holy Grail. You need to make that wish. You need to win the Holy Grail War," Ryoji said with a determined expression on his face.

I see. So that's how it was. Guess the part of me that wished to stay in this world will have to be let down. After this war, I'll truly never see Rin again.

Damn.

I need to get home, though. I can't shirk off my duty as the Great Seal any longer.

"Okay. Done. I'll do it. Now how do I get back to reality?"

Ryoji smiled brightly as he raised his fist.

"Like this!"

And then he punched me straight in the face.

Bastard. As I went back to the realm of consciousness, a singular thought passed through my head.

Wait... 8-sided die?

* * *

When I came to, I had my hands around the throat of a young red-headed boy. I held him above the ground, watching him struggle for air. In one hand, he held a steel pipe he must have picked up to protect himself. Where he got the pipe, I don't know, but the faint sense of pain on my arms and body told me he must have frantically attacked me. It actually hurt, too. I was frozen in shock. Was I really killing this boy? Where was Lancer?! I should be killing him instead! I-I... almost killed a person.

Somehow, it didn't have the effect I thought it would. I guess I was... desensitized. When I fought Strega, it was literally life and death between humans. Although I didn't directly kill anybody before, the senseless violence I witnessed and the armies of Shadows I slaughtered seemed to dull the psychological effect of harming others. That or this is an effect of those ripples that happened when Ryoji and I entered this world. Either way, the thought of being able to kill somebody without remorse was terrifying.

Rin was calling out to me.

"Idiot! Stop it!" She cried out. I turned my head to look at her. I dropped him to the ground. He fell on his butt.

Well, that wasn't very nice. She could have at least said please.

"Hey. Sorry about turning into a rage monster and then choking you. I bet you didn't see that coming. I didn't even see that one coming. And _I_ was the one who did it. You okay?" I asked as I held out my hand. He stared at it, expecting me to choke him again or something before hesitantly reaching out and grabbing it. I helped him to his feet as I dusted him off.

"Who... What are you?" He asked, eyes wide. I smirked. I knew my name so I could now give my long awaited introduction.

"I'm-"

THWACK!

"What's wrong with you?!" Rin smacked the back of my head hard. I rubbed it as I turned to face her. She glared at me. I stared at her expressionlessly. That made her give up on the glaring. She turned her attention to the boy.

"Go home and forget any of this ever happened. For your own sake." She said to the boy. He looked as if still had questions, but the look in Rin's eyes made him understand the seriousness of the situation. I had a feeling he'd be a pain tomorrow once he got his bearings. He walked away before picking up his pace to a jog and then an eventual run.

Rin and I just stood next to each other, staring at his quickly disappearing back.

"Hey. Hey, Rin-san. Hey. Hey, listen. Listen. Hey, listen, Tohsaka-sama~." That last bit got her attention.

"What?! You know I'm still angry that you went berserk like that. What a useless Servant. You almost killed _him_. If it was anybody else, I'd be fine, but that boy is different. You also let Lancer get away. You're an idiot. A strong idiot."

"Really? Do you have a crush on him, Rin-san? Awwww. That's so cute."

"Sh-shut Up! I do not! You worthless, idiotic Servant!" She pounded my chest with her fists, her face red with embarrassment. So cute. At least she didn't use magic to hurt me this time. However, she was hitting where the red-haired boy had hit me before, causing some pain at least. After apologizing, she sort of forgave me. I decided to start walking home. Rin walked with me, her body tense as if still angry before relaxing after a couple of minutes. Dead silence passed between us. I then began to get into the topic I originally meant to bring up.

"Rin-san. I remember my real name."

Her voice took on a slightly excited tone. "Really! Who was it?" She suddenly cleared her throat. "Ahem... I mean, that's nice. Who is it? I had a dream of your past last night... Not that it helped me figure out your identity." She grew quiet. "It was of your childhood... Your parents... I'm sorry. I was able to learn that you are a more modern day hero at least. Though, I've never heard of you before." I shrugged as I stopped walking and looked at her.

"Ah, I'm over it. Don't worry. I have dreams about you too," I said with a creepy smile. It was intentional, of course. In reality, I had one dream last night. I couldn't remember it all. I just knew I had a dream."My name is Minato Arisato. You wouldn't know me. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand to her. She grasped it without hesitation.

"Nice to meet you, Minato-kun."

We broke apart the handshake and began to walk side-by-side. We passed by a newspaper that somebody had casually thrown away. I glanced down to find the date.

The year was 2004.

5 years before my Journey even began.

... Damn. Campione! isn't even out yet! Neither is any recent anime, video games or manga or anything like that! I'm stuck with reruns that aren't officially reruns yet! Oh, and that means Rin is older than me by five years. Damn. Unless it is currently the same time frame we're in but her world and my world have a six year difference.

"Also, Rin-san..."

"What is it?"

"I'm from the year 2010. That means you're six years older than me... Obaa-chan," I laughed as I ran on ahead. Should I taunt her? Hmm. Not really. However, her reactions were always fun to watch. Her face slowly grew to realize what I just said. She then began her pursuit.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you call me grandma, you brat!"

Then I stopped suddenly, I turned towards Rin, my face serious. She was still angry.

"Rin-san, wait," I said in the calmest voice I had, "That boy... Did Lancer see him?"

"Y-yes..." She said, caught off guard by my change in attitude. Then she realized it. "Oh... crap."

From what Rin had told me, these battles weren't fought in the light of day for a reason. The Holy Grail War was not to become public. If anybody were to witness it, anybody at all, the chances of them seeing the next day were-

We started running.

* * *

"So he didn't finish you off? Quite frankly, I'm disappointed. It's like he really wants me to do the dirty work."

Lancer was in Shirou's house. Pointing his lance at him. Shirou was on the ground in a sitting position, the remnants of a broken table behind him. Shirou had fallen on it when Lancer had burst in. To be honest, Lancer didn't want to do this. Killing a boy in cold blood was never fun. However, he doubted his Master would be pleased to know that he let this boy go.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Shirou asked, his voice barely above a whisper, but his eyes defiant. Lancer scowled.

"I'm... Lancer. And you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sorry, kid."

THWAP!

A piece of wood from the table slammed into Lancer's face just before he killed the boy. It hurt. As he was temporarily socked and (slightly) dazed, Shirou escaped.

Shirou ran. He needed the police or somebody to help! Damn it, he was supposed to be the hero! Why the hell can't he have the strength to fight for his own life?! He ran outside to his workshop, hoping to grab something he had already reinforced. Shirou knew magic. That was all he had left of the man whom he called father. He could grasp the structure of objects and then reinforce them in order to make them more sturdier, more powerful. That was where his hope lay.

This little bit of magic he knew would be his savior, but not in a way he'd suspect.

In a few minutes, he would accidentally summon a Servant who would chase off Lancer.

* * *

We reached his neighborhood fairly quickly. How Rin knew where lived, I'll never know, but it was a good thing she did.

"We're here," Rin said as we approached the building. I, on the other hand, seemed fine. Like I could run five more miles. However, before we got there...

_[DODGE!_]

Compelled by the sudden voice in my head, I grabbed Rin and jumped backwards. The ground in front of us exploded. Who sai-

Right. Ryoji was in there. Well, this should make for some good-natured comedy relief.

_[Why do I have to be comic reli- Oh, never mind. I like being comic relief. It's comic... and... reliefy.]_

Boo. Get off the stage.

Snapping back to reality, I noticed a blond woman in an armored, blue dress was were the explosion happened. She looked to be holding a two-handed weapon, yet there was nothing in her hands. Given the explosion, I'm going to say it's something invisible. Most likely a sword. Even though Junpei wielded his broadswords for combat (he's seriously over-compensating with that), Shinjiro never wielded a hammer or axe like that. He was an expert. Since she wasn't holding it like Ken or Lancer, it has to be a sword. Also, I wield two-handed swords like that.

"Random Servant wants to battle. Rin Tohsaka sends out Savior. Go, Savior!," I said under my breath. Well, at least I actually get to fight now. Not crazy, berserk me. I hate that guy.

_[Crazy, berserk you is still you.]_

Shut up, Ryoji. Logic should not apply in my own mind.

I set Rin down beside me. I strode towards the woman. I summoned Lucifer's Blade to my right hand. I have an internal Inventory that I apparently still had access to. The Inventory was a space between the subconscious and unconscious realms. Igor, an _old_ friend of mine showed it to me. It made gathering items and using them a lot easier. Anyway, I'd start out with swordplay. Summoning Persona could deadlock me into a particular style of fighting or make me go berserk. Besides, it would be more fun this way. Although... Do I really have to hit a girl? Maybe I can persuade her.

"Would you mind telling me why you are here? And why you are attacking us? I haven't done anything." She seemed angered by that.

"Do not try to fool me. We are enemies. Did you honestly think I would not attack you when you are most likely about to attack me?" Her eyes moved to the sword in my hand. I shrugged.

"It's self-defense. Besides, I hate hitting girls. You stop looking so beautiful and I get a yucky taste in my mouth for the rest of my life. Nobody wins. Can't we just talk?" Most problems can be solved through conversation.

"B-Beautiful?" She seemed in shock, then, as if remembering a bad memory, grew angry and came after me, invisible sword in hand. Guess complimenting her looks didn't help. In fact, it may have worsened things. I looked at her hands. The bad thing about two-handed swords were that they were woefully predictable. I just needed to watch her hands.

She swung in a lighting-fast, horizontal arc aimed towards my neck. I barely moved fast enough to bring up my sword to block. I wasn't expecting her to swing it that fast! I also noticed something at this time. Her sword was coated in wind magic. It seemed like it would boost her attack and defense while making it excruciatingly painful to be hit with it. This wind magic made it it slightly visible, if only when she was attacking. She brought her sword back for another swing. I blocked her next strike on the left. I pushed her weapon off mine. I could try to restrain her. However, the invisible sword was dangerous. I had no idea exactly how long it was, if it was curved, or anything. If I couldn't identify her weapon's specification's, then it would be easy for me to lose.

We went at each other then with our swords in hand. She attacked in a flurry. She displayed a beautiful fighting style, almost like a dance, as she tried to cut me to ribbons. I, on the other hand, had no formal training aside from Kendo club . Realistically, I shouldn't even be alive fighting her, but a year of fighting monsters that grew progressively stronger and had weaknesses I had to exploit helped me to create my own crude style of fighting. I tried to stay out of her range, but, seeing as I had no idea what her range was, that was a no go. Several times her sword came close to cutting me in half. Each time I got a shallow cut on my skin after failing to dodge completely. Even dodging completely hurt me due to the wind surrounding her sword. The wind probably was what made it invisible. In a battle of attrition, I'd lose. If it was a battle of pure sword skill on equal grounds, I could probably win. Then again, I wasn't exactly aiming to "win" this fight.

I needed to find her weakness. I began to analyze her and what her style told me of her.

"I see. You have a good sword style. You're experienced and have fought in many battles most likely," I said as I ducked as her invisible sword passed over me. Her hands and her body were the only indications I had of where her attacks were coming from. Given that she was actually kinda of small, she must be putting all her weight into every attack for the most power. Thus her attacks could be seen from her body. It wasn't a perfect method I used to dodge, but I was still not in a bunch of crunchy Minato Bits™ yet. I continued with a smile, "Truthfully, it's hard to find a weakness. I'm impressed."

"I am glad to know you are so pleased. It should be nice for you to die happy," She said as she brought down her "sword" in a vertical arc. I brought mine up to block and we found ourselves with our swords locked against each other. She pushed against my sword hard, however it would not budge or crack despite how strong the wind magic was. No matter what type of sword she had, mine was made from the jewels of a fallen angel. I doubt hers could be so much as put a scratch on mine.

"I don't plan on dying. I think I won't come back for another Grail War if I do."

_[That's right. You came here on accident. Unlike these Servants, you can actually die. Don't die. I'll die with you and Nyx will be PISSED. I really don't want to die. Our world will also be doomed.]_

...Thanks for the clarification, Ryoji. Although... aren't you technically Death?

_[Hmm. True. So you might die alone. Sorry. I'll make sure nobody pisses on your grave.]_

...Thanks, buddy.

_[Happy to be of service!]_

I continued, "You do have a weakness, though. Everyone has one. Hell, I have tons," Although it depends on timing, what Persona I have and other things, "Yours would be... your size."_  
_

I went on the offensive and pushed her sword away with all my strength. Despite her speed and strength, having her invisible sword smacked away came as a surprise and she was left wide open. After that, I stepped in closely and around her as quickly as possible, deciding to use the least appreciated, but quite effective move of Son Goku from Dragon Ball Z when he fought Raditz. I can't believe I remembered such an obscure thing. In fact, he didn't even name it. It was a wrestling move.

I wrapped my arms up under her armpits from behind, then brought them over her shoulders and then back again, locking my hands together behind the back of her head.

"Full Nelson!"

I had her locked down. There was nothing she could do. She required two hands to wield that blade and I had just forcible pulled her arms apart. She struggled futilely against me.

"Wrestling? You possess knowledge of such arts?" She asked, surprised. Well, apparently she knew of it as well. Not surprising considering it had been around since at the very least the Greeks. Egyptians might have had it earlier. They always had everything earlier. Except for TV and other good stuff.

"Nope. I just learned by watching it... and practicing on Junpei occasionally."

"Hey, wait!"

Before the fight could go anywhere else, which, quite frankly, it couldn't, a voice called out.

"Emiya-kun?!" Rin exclaimed. Oh, forgot she was watching. Rin ran over to talk to him and get as much information as to what happened. Meanwhile, I still held onto the woman. She was a Saber, right? I should just call her Saber.

"Are you not going to finish me off? I do not possess a body capable of removing your from my body even if I knew the art of wrestling. I am, as unfortunate as it may seem, completely at your mercy. We are in a war. If you do not kill me now, I will simply kill you later." She said it so plainly... so... emotionlessly. It reminded me of somebody that I used to know. I watched Rin and the boy argue. Well, it was more like Rin was unloading on him. The boy seemed weak to Rin's Super Tsundere Powers of Death™. I trademark that name.

_[Stop trademarking things falsely. It's a bad habit.]_

No. It's a good habit. Lets people know I came up with it.

"Do you really want to die? Can't we be friends? I mean, I know I need the Holy Grail. If I don't get it, billions of people will die," That seemed to shock Saber by the way she seemed to jerk in my arms, "However, there might be a way to get it with only two Servants remaining. To be honest, you remind me of somebody I used to know. Her name was Aigis. You seem a lot like her in terms of looks and mentality. You don't seem like a bad person. I feel like I got to know a little bit about you by fighting you. You're very pure, but accustomed to war. You seem to place duty above all else. I could tell that from the fact you fought us quickly in defense, most likely without consulting your Master given his current reaction. The way you were angered when I complimented you... Somebody else probably complimented you like that in the past. It must have been bad. The person must've been a total douche. You also probably don't to acknowledge yourself as a woman given everything I've put together so far. Like I said, I knew somebody a lot like you. Am I right?" I said with a smirk.

"I am now that one that is impressed. Yes... You truly have an eye for people. You must have met quite a few in your life and gotten to know them deeply. I..." She whispered the next part,"... am jealous of such a thing." Her voice went back to normal. "As for friends, are you proposing a truce? Such a thing can be dangerous in this war. How do I know you would honor such a thing?"

I let her go.

"I didn't kill you," I said with a smile. I waved over to Rin as she came running back to me with the red-haired boy. Beautiful enemy Servant next to me, beautiful Master running to me, and Emiya. Man, it looks like him and I are going to be competitors.

"Rin-san, we're partnering with them," I said to her with a smile. She shut me down.

"Hell no. You should've just finished her off."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No way. Nuh-uh."

"Look at it this way. If we have people covering our backs, we can pay more attention to our front. Also, if others start teaming up, we don't want to be the only group alone. And she's certainly strong enough. If I didn't learn to fight by searching for weaknesses, she'd have beaten me," I leaned in close and whispered the next part, "Besides, now that I know her weakness I could beat her anytime if it came down to it." Rin nodded.

"Fine ...Let's get their input first."

I turned to Emiya. I stuck out my hand.

"Hello. My name is Minato Arisato, also known as Savior Tanaka, and my class is Savior. You most likely have no idea who I am. Would you like to be my friend in a war that will most likely end in one or both of us dying?" I said cheerfully.

He took my hand strongly.

"I'm Shirou Emiya. I'll... work with you. I have no idea what's going on, so I don't really have much of a choice. Just try to keep your hands away from my throat." He said jokingly. He was surprisingly good-natured.

"So I'm the bad guy here? Why don't you keep your throat away from my hands?"

* * *

Takaya could feel it. Inside this man was a profound emptiness. It seemed all-consuming. This man was similar to him. He too was drawn to negativity, to the will to die found in humanity. It was almost like staring in a mirror. Takaya felt giddy inside. This was unexpected! Oh, so very unexpected!

"You... We are similar. Would you like to join me?" The man asked. Takaya internally laughed. This man was a priest. But to what god? Does he need one? Takaya could lead this man to paradise with him.

"That depends... Would you like to hear about the glory of Nyx-sama?"

* * *

**Omake: Shinji's Afterlife Part 1**

* * *

"I... died."

Shinji stared at his hands. He died? No! No no no! This what not supposed to happen! No way! He was supposed to win the Holy Grail! He frantically looked around him. Why was everything blue?! Why the hell was it all blue?!

"Oh my. This is a surprise. I was not expecting any visitors anytime soon."

Shinji turned to find a beautiful woman with platinum blond hair and otherwordly, golden eyes. She smiled at him.

"Who are you?!"

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Elizabeth."

"Are you God? Is this... Heaven? Or did I go straight to Hell?"

"No. You're in the Velvet Room. I'm simply a Denizen of this room. You are dead. Game Over. No more extra lives. You really should have eaten that green mushroom."

"What?!" Shinji exclaimed, unable to comprehend the oddness of his situation. Elizabeth moved over closer to him.

"You really did live an absolutely horrid life. As such, I decided on something." Shinji moved back, fearful of her for some odd reason.

"...W-What is that?"

"I'm starting Elizabeth's Reform School for Bad Souls!"

"What do you do in this reform school?"

"INFINITE TICKLE FIGHT!" Elizabeth charged at him at an absurd speed. Shinji hated being tickled! She stopped just shortly of tickling him. She seemed to reconsider her actions.

"On second thought, maybe that's not the best way to reform you. Maybe we could play a game instead."

"A game? That's stupid! How childish!" He complained loudly.

"We could go for one hundred thousand lashes with a cat o' ninetails instead." Shinji shirked back.

"G-Games are fine! I love games! Being childish is fun!"

"Yay!"

"...Ya...y."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the loooooooooooooooooooooooooooong delay. Still alive. I'm not dead. Just being murdered with school and writer's block. On the upside, I have the updates for a few other stories nearly written. I'll update as soon as I can. Life may be a little prick and get in the way though.

I'll have a list of Minato's Persona up next. If you want, you can suggest some alone with the QotC or whatever. Anyway, I wrote this. It is longer than usual. Enjoy.

Also... I got a car! Wooh! I'm... 18 and I just got my first car. Well, it's awesome. Far, far from a junk heap.

Not much to say for the Review Reply time. :( Really, nobody asked any big questions or anything. Let me see. A Jack Frost Guy was all like 'Who is that mage that uses magic and tech?' Well, it was a reference to Kiritsugu Emiya, Shirou's adopted father. Nobody got the very obvious Fujimura Taiga reference... Probably because of the sarcasm. Oh, somebody asked if I have a stats page which I do not. Let me tell you this though:

Once Minato summons a Persona, he assumes a Characteristic of a Servant. That means his stats go up to match that Servant's as well. The time limit depends on the Servant. Berserker's is low and goes from 1 to 3 minutes. At his base form, Minato can fight on par with Saber (who, by the way, is still extremely weakened by having an insufficient supply of magic from Shirou). He does not have any Personae that can block, reflect or absorb Slash, Pierce, or Strike. That's to, well, make it somewhat fair. He does have a Noble Phantasm, though.

**Question of the Chapter: **What games do you want to see Elizabeth play with Shinji in order to reform him? You can make them up! Like the Spinny-Torchey-Death Game!


End file.
